staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 Września 2006
TVP 1 06:00 Siedlisko - odc. 2/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Był taki dzień - 9 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Studio 5-10-15; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Były sobie odkrycia - Einstein (Einstein); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Kanada (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Studio 5-10-15; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Studio 5-10-15; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 89 PLUS - MŁODOŚĆ PASJA SKAUTING - Wakacje; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Studio 5-10-15; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Kadra 2012; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Studio 5-10-15; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Re:akcja - odc.22; program dla młodzieży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Studio 5-10-15; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 75 (odc. 75); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Zupy rybne czyli eskimoskie przysmaki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Zwierzęta świata - Satoyama - tajemnicza wodna kraina cz.1 (Satoyama - tajemnicza wodna kraina cz.1) 25'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2004); reż.:Masumi Mizunuma; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 (txt str.7777) 12:55 Był taki dzień - 9 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Warto kochać - odc. 60; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Słoniątko (Whispers: an elephant's tale) 69'; dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Dereck Joubert, Dorota Kawęcka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; relacja 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Modelka na medal (Model Behaviour) 85'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Mark Rosman; wyk.:Maggie Lawson, Jim Abele, Daniel Clark; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Wieczorynka - Kaczor Donald przedstawia - odc. 18 (Donald Duck Presents (odc.36)); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1983); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Dotyk przeznaczenia (Gift, The) 107'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Sam Raimi; wyk.:Cate Blanchett, Hilary Swank, Giovanni Ribisi, Keanu Reeves; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 (txt str.777) 22:15 Orzeł, Seria I - odc. 1 (Ornen, ep.1) 55'; serial kryminalny kraj prod.Dania (2004); reż.:Jorn Faurschou; wyk.:Jens Albinus, Ghita Norby, Marina Bouras; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:20 Męska rzecz... - Ucieczka gangstera (Getaway, The) 110'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1994); reż.:Roger Donaldson; wyk.:Kim asinger, Alec Baldwin, James Woods; Dozwolone od lat 18 01:10 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Żużel - Grand Prix Łotwy (.) kraj prod.Łotwa (2006) 02:15 Kino nocnych marków - Prawo i bezprawie 3 - odc.3 (Law & Order, Special Victims Unit ser.3, ep.7, Stolen); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:00 Kino nocnych marków - Prawo i bezprawie 3 - odc.4 (Law & Order, Special Victims Unit ser.3, ep.10, Rooftop); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:40 Był taki dzień - 9 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:20 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dziwny świat kota Filemona - Nazywam się Filemon; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Smak Europy - Chodzi o ten smak ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 783 Pułapki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 424; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 260 Wszyscy za jednego; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Kopciuszek - odc. 1 24'; serial obyczajowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Jerzy Łukaszewicz; wyk.:Maria Konarowska, Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Piotr Polk, Krystyna Tkacz, Janusz Michałowski, Katarzyna Skrzynecka, Anna Nehrebecka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ałoletnich od lat 12 (txt str.777) 09:50 Serce za uśmiech; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Wojna domowa - odc. 15/15 Siła wyobraźni; serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych (txt str.777) 11:00 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Kręcioła; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:05 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc.1; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Dinotopia - odc 6/13 (Dinotopia); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:25 Prywatne życie surykatek seria I - odc.1 Grunt to rodzinka (Meerkat Manor I odc.1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka rytania (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Familiada - odc. 1327; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 785 Misja Wieśka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Święta wojna - Hanys Biusthalter (239); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Finał Grand Prix w LA - Stuttgart 2006 (Finał Grand Prix w LA - Stuttgart 2006) kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 17:15 Duże dzieci - 41; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Wratislavia Cantans 2006 - Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart - Symfonia g-moll KV 550; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń iekowych 19:35 Miss World 2006 - Miss Plaży; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Fabryka Śmiechu - Kabareton Koszalin 2006 (1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Fabryka Śmiechu - Kabareton Koszalin 2006 (2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Gotowe na więcej - odc. 1/8 (Suburban Shootout) 21'; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); reż.:Vito Rocco, Gordon Anderson; wyk.:Anna Chancellor, Felicity Montague, Rachel Blake, Amelia Bullmore, Emma Kennedy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:20 Słowo na niedzielę; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Panorama 22:55 Sport Telegram 23:00 Pogoda 23:10 Mocne Kino - Krwawy Romeo (Romeo is bleeding) 104'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1994); reż.:Peter Medak; wyk.:Gary Oldman, Lena Olin, Annabella Sciorra; Dozwolone od lat 18 01:00 07 zgłoś się - odc. Zamknąć za sobą drzwi; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Pierwsza miłość (311, 312) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 07.30 Exclusive - program rozrywkowy 08.00 Czarodziejki (22) - serial animowany, USA 08.30 Hugo - program dla dzieci 09.30 Zwariowany świat Malcolma (73) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Frankie Muniz 10.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (226): Sława i polityka - serial komediowy, (powt.) 11.00 Grom - syn Flicki - film familijny, USA 1945, reż. Louis King, wyk. Roddy McCowall, Preston Foster, Rita Johnson, James Bell 13.00 Czarodziejki (18) - serial obyczajowy, USA, reż. John T. Fretchmer, wyk. Alyssa Milano, Holly Marie Combs, Leigh Allyn Baker, Shannen Doherty 14.00 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 15.00 Top Dog - reality show 16.00 Sheena (1) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Gina Lee Nolin, John Nelson, Margo Moorer, Kevin Quigley 17.00 Touched by an Angel (1) - serial obyczajowy, USA, reż. Jerry J. Jameson, wyk. Delia Reese, John Dye, Roma Downey 18.00 Kabareton: Trzecia Sopocka Noc Kabaretowa (1) - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 18.45 Prognoza pogody 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.10 Sport 19.15 Rodzina zastępcza plus (233): Ryba zdrowieje od głowy - serial komediowy 20.15 Grasz czy nie grasz 21.15 Wyścig - film sensacyjny, USA 2001, reż. Renny Harlin, wyk. Sylvester Stallone 21.55 Studio LOTTO 23.15 Bruce Lee: Ostatni pojedynek - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1975, reż. Harold B. Swartz, Pin Lin 01.05 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 03.05 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 04.35 Boom Box - program muzyczny 05.45 Zakończenie programu TVN 5.30 Uwaga! - magazyn 5.50 Telesklep 7.30 Automaniak - program motoryzacyjny 8.00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 8.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.30 Niania - na planie 11.05 Kobra. Oddział specjalny - serial 13.30 Taniec z gwiazdami - finał finałów 16.45 Siłacze 17.55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 18.30 Maraton Uśmiechu 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.05 Niania - serial 20.40 Kryminalni - serial kryminalny 21.45 Wasabi. Hubert zawodowiec - film sensacyjny, Japonia, 2001 23.40 Mad Max pod Kopułą Gromu - film S - F, Australia, 1985 TVP 3 Rzeszów 06:35 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 07:00 Zakręcone wakacje - odc.8 Szczecin, cykl reportaży 2006 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Aktualności, Info 08:00 Generał Abraham, Dokument 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Kurier sportowy 08:43 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Wiara i życie, Info 09:00 Malowanie obrazów - to proste - odc. 15{PL}, cykl dokumentalny USA 1999 09:30 Kurier 09:40 Kurier sportowy 09:44 Prognoza pogody 09:45 Magazyn siatkarski - W blasku złota, Magazyn 2005 09:55 Gwiazdy w złocie - Andrzej Niemczyk 10:10 Eurinfo 10:30 Kurier 10:40 Kurier sportowy 10:43 Prognoza pogody 10:45 Tygodnik, program publicystyczny 2006 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Kurier sportowy 11:43 Prognoza pogody 11:45 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 12:15 To jest temat - Dlaczego po kaszubsku 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Kurier sportowy 12:40 Prognoza pogody 12:45 W morzu tajemnic - Statek widmo 13:10 Linia brzegowa, Magazyn 2006 13:30 Kurier 13:40 Prognoza pogody 13:45 Kowalski i Schmidt 14:10 To jest temat - Pan Piotruś 14:30 Kurier 14:40 Prognoza pogody 14:45 Tygodnik, program publicystyczny 2006 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Prognoza pogody 15:50 Przegląd gospodarczy 16:15 Eurinfo 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Zabytki architektury ziemi jarosławskiej, Dokument 17:00 Everyday English, Kurs językowy 17:30 Kurier 17:35 Kurier sportowy 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury. Nowości, Magazyn 2006 18:00 Aktualności, Info 18:20 Z tygodnia na tydzień, Info 18:30 Polska - Szwecja, Koszykówka 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:55 Telekurier na żywo 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Aktualności, Info 22:00 Leśne rezerwaty Podkarpacia, Dokument 22:15 W górach jest mój dom, Dokument 22:30 Ziemia niebieska jak pomarańcza - Bomby i głowy, cykl reportaży 2006 23:00 Kurier 23:20 Studio pogoda 23:25 Kurier sportowy 23:40 Nieśmiertelny towarzysz{PL}, film dokumentalny USA 2003; reż.: Steven Hoggard 00:30 Inspektor rządowy{PL}, film biograficzny Wielka Brytania 2005; reż.: Peter Kosminsky; wyk: Mark Rylance, Jonathan Cake 02:15 Życie i przygody Nicholasa Nickleby‘ego - cz. 2{PL}, Serial Wielka Brytania 2000; reż.: Stephen Whittaker; wyk: Charles Dance, Pam Ferris 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 6.20 Puchar MON - wyścig kolarski 6.45 V - max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 7.10 Pokemon - serial animowany 8.00 Na topie - wywiad z aktorem Paulem Giamatti'm - wywiad Romana Rogowieckiego 8.30 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 9.00 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 10.00 Muza.pl - program muzyczny 10.30 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła 11.00 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 11.30 Joker - talk show 12.30 V - max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.00 Instynkt Tropiciela - przewodnik po Polsce - Nowy Targ 13.30 Błękitne lato - aktywny wypoczynek nad wodą 14.00 Formuła - Grand Prix Włoch - kwalifikacje. NA ŻYWO! 15.05 Alex Courting - serial komediowy 15.35 Miłość z o.o - serial komediowy 16.05 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Rajd Japonii 17.05 Buffy, postrach wampirów - serial 18.05 Geniusze w pieluchach - komedia familijna, USA, 1999 20.00 Tina - dramat biograficzny, USA, 1992 22.30 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 23.00 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła 23.35 Klub Filmowy Extra: Hotel - komedia, Wielka Brytania/Włochy, 2001 1.30 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 2.00 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 2.25 Na topie - wywiad z aktorem Paufem Giamatti'm 2.50 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 3.15 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Plebania - odc.507; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Plebania - odc. 508; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:50 Plebania - odc. 509; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:10 Plebania - odc. 510; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:35 Plebania - odc. 511; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:05 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 08:35 Molly - odc. 6 (Molly); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska, Francja (1994); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Wieści Polonijne 09:40 Święta wojna - Podziemny krąg (216); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Porozmawiajmy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:50 Klan - odc.1110; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Klan - odc. 1111; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Klan - odc.1112; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak Menorki (179); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Okazja - odc. 1 - Rolna 46 23'; serial TVP; reż.:Grzegorz Warchoł; wyk.:Marcin Sztabiński, Sławomir Orzechowski, Tomasz arolak, Ewa Konstancja Bułhak, Monika Dryl; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Więzy krwi - odc. 10/13; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Made in Poland; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; relacja 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Polskie ślady na Gotlandii; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:55 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 "Vitoldo" - wspomnienie o Witoldzie Gombrowiczu; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 M jak miłość - odcinek 376; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Odmieniec; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Koncert z okazji 15-lecia wznowienia stosunków dyplomatycznych między Polska a Litwą; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Agent nr 1 96'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1972); reż.:Zbigniew Kuźmiński; wyk.:Karol Strasburger, Monika Sołubianka, Barbara Bargiełowska, Stojczo Mazgałow, Tadeusz Białoszyński, Józef Para, Zdzisław Tobiasz, Aleksander Iwaniec, Bogumił Simeonow, Wiktor Grotowicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Festiwal im. Anny German w Zielonej Górze "Tańczące Eurydyki" 2006; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odcinek 376; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Odmieniec; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Koncert z okazji 15-lecia wznowienia stosunków dyplomatycznych między Polska a Litwą; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Agent nr 1 96'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1972); reż.:Zbigniew Kuźmiński; wyk.:Karol Strasburger, Monika Sołubianka, Barbara Bargiełowska, Stojczo Mazgałow, Tadeusz Białoszyński, Józef Para, Zdzisław Tobiasz, Aleksander Iwaniec, Bogumił Simeonow, Wiktor Grotowicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Okazja - odc. 1 - Rolna 46 23'; serial TVP; reż.:Grzegorz Warchoł; wyk.:Marcin Sztabiński, Sławomir Orzechowski, Tomasz Karolak, Ewa Konstancja Bułhak, Monika Dryl; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Polskie ślady na Gotlandii; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVN 7 05:30 Na osi 06:00 Telesklep 07:25 Wyspiarze za kółkiem (1/15) - rozrywka 07:55 Dla ciebie wszystko - rozrywka 09:10 Stefan Frank, lekarz znany i lubiany 3 (14/16) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1995-2001 10:15 Pożegnalny walc - melodramat, USA 1940 12:35 Siostrzyczki (3/22) - serial komediowy, USA 2002 13:05 Siostrzyczki (4/22) - serial komediowy, USA 2002 13:35 Wyspiarze za kółkiem (2/15) - rozrywka 14:05 Na osi 14:40 Chwila prawdy - rozrywka 15:55 Inspektor Eddie (10/13) - serial komediowy, USA/Wielka Brytania 2003-2004 16:55 Tajemnica mojego sukcesu - komedia, USA 1987 19:10 Amerykański kawaler (2/7) - reality show 20:10 Opowieść z Los Angeles - komedia, USA 1991 22:10 Książę miasta - film kryminalny, USA 1981 01:30 Nocne igraszki - rozrywka TVP Kultura 09:05 Klasyka filmowa - Bannion (The Big Heat) 85'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1953); reż.:Fritz Lang; wyk.:Glenn Ford, Gloria Grahame, Jocelyn Brando, Alexander Scourby, Lee Marvin; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Gulda, Corea i Economou Trio (Gulda, Corea and Economou Trio); koncert kraj prod.USA (1983); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Pestka 87' kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Krystyna Janda; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Daniel Olbrychski, Agnieszka Krukówna, Jan Frycz, Anna Dymna, Jan Englert, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Edward Żentara; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 V Koncert G-dur Maurice'a Ravela gra Martha Argerich (Ravel's Piano Concerto in G with soloist Martha Argerich) kraj prod.Niemcy (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Kobiety i duch inności; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Małopole, czyli świat - odcinek 1/3 48'; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2001); reż.:Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk.:Krzysztof Majchrzak, Gabriela Muskała, Bogusław Sochnacki, Mariusz Saniternik, Dariusz Siatkowski, Andrzej Jakubas, Marek Kasprzyk, Henryk Tomczyk, Michał Szewczyk, Sylwia Gaj; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Bykowi chwała 13'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1971); reż.:Andrzej Papuziński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Pokój z widokiem (A room with a view) 112'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1985); reż.:James Ivory; wyk.:Julian Sands, Maggie Smith, Helena Bonham Carter, Judi Dench, Denholm Elliot, Daniel Day-Lewis; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Studio Kultura /cz.1/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Kubańska historia (Cuban Story) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1959); reż.:Victor Pahlen; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Studio Kultura /cz.2/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Carnaval; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Studio Kultura /cz.3/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Przyszłość złudzeń 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Franco de Pena; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Radio Powstańcze "Błyskawica" - 9 września 1944; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 20:15 Studio Kultura /cz.4/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Cuba feliz (Cuba feliz) 92'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, Kuba (2000); reż.:Karim Dridi; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Więcej niż fikcja - Che, człowiek z tego świata (Che Guevara) 85'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Argentyna (2003); reż.:Josh Evans; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Strefa alternatywna - Mediokracja - Suka Off; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 00:45 Strefa alternatywna - Komix - Osiedle Swoboda 20; antologia komiksu; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Ballada o Januszku - Wdowie radości; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 Kino nocne - Chłopcy 85'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1973); reż.:Ryszard Ber; wyk.:Kazimierz Opaliński, Zdzisław Mrożewski, Aleksander Dzwonkowski, Wacław Kowalski, Ignacy Machowski, Zofia Mrozowska, Maja Komorowska, Zofia Małynicz, Barbara Ludwiżanka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 "Jest jak w niebie" - przeboje Lecha Janerki; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Zakończenie programu TCM 21:00 Conagher - western, USA 1991 22:55 Zmierzch tytanów - film fantastyczny, Wielka Brytania 1981 00:55 25 godzina - dramat wojenny, Francja/Włochy/Jugosławia 1967 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Rzeszów z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2006 roku